My Crazy Life
by divergentfourtris4610
Summary: Tris Prior is your normal girl but she has a 15 month old son called Theo with long time boyfriend Tobias how will she deal with school and life. SUMMARY SUCKS
1. Chapter 1

My Crazy Life

I wake up early to get ready for school I shake my boyfriend Tobias awake and kiss his cheek before I get out of bed.

"Tris come back in bed." He moaned.

"Not going to happen I have to get Theo up." I say referring to our 15 month old son. So before you question yes I got pregnant at 14 it was a mistake but our lovely mistake. I walk through to Theo's room and slowly open his door and peeked in and saw his perfect little face and brown hair in small curls on his head.

"Hey baby wake up."

"MUMMY!" He shouts and clambers from his crib and in to my arms.

"Hey you want to see daddy?" I ask and he nods his head vigorously. I let him run through to our bedroom and when he tries to climb the bed I pick him up and set him on Tobias' lap who has now fallen asleep again Theo stands up on to Tobias' stomach and jumps up and down Tobias grunts.

"Hey Theo." Tobias says he picks Theo off his stomach and hugs him and me together.

"Daddy are you and Mummy going to school today?" Theo askes with a sad face.

"Yeah sorry buddy." Tobias says ruffling Theo's hair.

"Tobias I'm going to get dressed can you feed and dress Theo please?" I ask.

"Sure." He responds

I walk through to our small bathroom with a shower and bath. I hop in the shower and put my black and white school uniform I look in the mirror and notice I have gained a bit of weight I haven't been eating differently and I go to the gym 3 times every week with Tobias. I look under the sink and look for a pregnancy test and I pull it out follow the instructions I look down and see the stupid pink plus sign again. I can't be a mum of 2 I'm only 16. I hear a soft knock on the door and hear Theo's soft voice.

"Mummy are you okay." He asks his voice low and soft and then I hear Tobias' voice telling Theo to go play with some toys for a few minutes.

"Tris are you okay?" Tobias asks through the door I can't speak so I just open the door and Tobias steps in and sees me sitting with the test in my hands and bends down to me and pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead.

"Tris it'll be okay we'll be fine think about Theo I know it was hard at school but we'll be fine I promise." He whispers in my ear and all I do is nod my head and we walk out of the bathroom and let Tobias change into his uniform. I walk over to Theo and pick him up and kiss him on the cheek and Tobias walks over to me and expects me to kiss his cheek but I shake my head and I notice his tie isn't done up properly and I just have to fix it and he knows I hate this . So I put Theo down and fix his tie I am about to give him a kiss on the lips but he turns his head so that I kiss his cheek.

"Yes!" Tobias says throwing his hands in the air.

"I thought I had 1 kid not 2." I say.

"Ha Ha Miss Prior very funny." He says and hugs me.

"Well we better get you to grandma's." I say as I pick up Theo. Grandma is my mum and Gran is Tobias' mum.

"You ready?" I ask Tobias

"Yep let's get him to your mum's house."

We walk out of our apartment and to Tobias' car and yes he pays for the rent and ours cars. I put Theo in his car seat and kiss his forehead.

Once we get to my mum's house I take Theo out and put him on the ground and I knock on the front door and see my mum and dad standing in the doorway.

"Hi Theo," my mum says picking Theo up I look in to his dark blue eyes and wave bye to them. I hop back into the car and Tobias kisses me on the nose and whispers "Everything will be fine we'll go to the doctors tomorrow."

We get to the school early and we meet our friends in the car park.

"Hey Tris." Christina squeals and the bell goes and we all separate and go to our first class.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I will continue if I get some feedback and if there is anything you want me to change please tell me.

I walk into the school and go to class and I am immediately being cornered by Lauren, Molly and Nita.

"Oh look it's the little slut." Lauren laughs "Where's your little boyfriend." They all laugh and I push past them tears in my eyes. I bang into someone and I look up and see Tobias.

"Tris what's wrong?" he says as he wipes the tears away with his thumb.

"Lauren called me a slut."

"Hey Tris it'll be fine I promise." He kisses my forehead and takes me to class.

"See you two at lunch." He says with his hand on my stomach and with that he walks off to class.

PAGEBREAK

I walk to our table at lunch and I'm greeted by our friends. I sit next to Tobias and Christina who is in a make out session with Will.  
>"So I was thinking we could go to the pool this weekend and then Truth or Dare." Uriah suggests.<p>

"Sure can we bring Theo?" I ask.

"Yeah sure it'll be fun." Uriah responds. Tobias stands up and takes my hand and askes.

"Tris can you come with me for the rest of lunch?" he asks.

"Yeah."

AN:Sorry for the long wait school really started to take over but thanks who have read the me ideas what they should do sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
